


Hope's First Words

by anablue1



Series: Hope and Klaus bonding fics :) [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby Hope Mikaelson, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parent Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Hope says her first words and everyone is shocked on what it is.Except one person of course.





	Hope's First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I decided to do another little one-shot before I forgot about it later. I'm proud of this one too. I think this is pretty simple a s cute...
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!! <3

1 year old Hope is being surrounded by Rebekah and Elijah. 

"C'mon Hope, say Auntie Bex," Rebekah pleaded. Hope just giggled and smothered herself in her mother's neck. 

"It's no use," Hayley sighed. "I can't even get her to say mama." Hayely blew on Hope's cheek and she shrieked in laughter. Elijah smiled fondly at her niece and stretched his arms out. 

"May I?"

Hayley handed Hope silently and she grabbed Elijah's cheek, smiling widely. 

"Hope can you say Uncle 'Lijah?" 

Hope tilted her head in confusion. Elijah chuckled. 

"Still nothing?" Freya asked, walking down the stairs and towards the small group. Elijah handed Hope back to Hayley and she grabbed onto her hair. 

Rebekah pouted and crossed her arms. "She's not even making a sound! She's just giggling and looking at us like we're crazy!"

"Maybe she's a late bloomer," Freya offered. 

Elijah hummed. "Perhaps she is."

Everyone heard the gate creak open and Hope gasped, her eyes widening in excitement.

"Dada!!" Hope giggled, wiggling in her mother's arms. Everyone's jaw dropped in surprise. 

Klaus comes in swooping Hope into his arms. 

"And how is my little wolf today?"

Hope squealed and gave Klaus a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Dada!! Dada!!"

Klaus chuckled lightly and grinned. "Good, I'm guessing."

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled. Klaus looked up innocently. 

"Yes, sister?"

"Since when could Hope talk?" She demanded angrily. Klaus shrugged. 

"Since last week."

"Why didn't you tell us Niklaus?" Elijah asked, still shocked. Klaus shrugged again. "I forgot."

"You forgot to mention our daughters first words!" Hayley asked incredibly. Klaus smirked.

"What? Jealous?"

Hayley huffed and looked away. "No," she mumbled and Klaus laughed. 

"Well that settles it then," Freya said, chuckling. 

"But I wanted to be Hope's first words!" Rebekah whined.

"Maybe next time, sister," Klaus grinned. Rebekah glared at him and crossed her arms. 

Hope giggled again and clapped her hands. "Dada!! Dada!!"

Freya smiled. "She is adorable though."

"Yeah," Klaus said, looking at Hope with pure love in his eyes, "She is."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos!!
> 
> Suggestions would be a really great help!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
